


Eshet Chayil

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: He grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back. "Are you glad I'm home?"It's a hot, hot summer.





	Eshet Chayil

Jake came into the kitchen carrrying a bag of groceries and fanning himself. "Finally, weekend."

Amy was leaning against the counter in a bright summer dress and drinking a glass of iced tea. "So hot."

"I think I got everything," Jake said, putting the groceries on the kitchen table. "The avocados were on sale so I bought some extra. Oh, they were out of banana walnut so I got you triple choc fudge instead, and..." He suddenly paused as he noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was the one he'd given her on the anniversary of their first date: a thin gold chain with a ruby pendant, to match the red dress he knew she would be wearing. The necklace that had taken on a life of its own and acquired a whole new meaning. She noticed him staring and put her drink away. 

He moved close to her, trapping her against the counter with his body. Then he grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back. "Are you glad I'm home?"

"Yes," she said, licking her lips.

He kissed her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue and biting her lip. She moaned softly and he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer towards him. He touched her everywhere he could reach and rubbed against her while she squirmed under his hands. Then he suddenly pulled away, roughly turned her around and pushed her against the counter. He grabbed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress, pinching her nipples while she strained against him. 

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed in her ear. Then he took an ice cube from her glass and pushed it down the front of her dress. She gasped and writhed against him while he held her tight and rubbed the ice between her breasts, his hand following the ice cube down. After he pulled his hand away he put a finger in her mouth, and she eagerly sucked on the cold digit. He pushed her hair aside and softly bit her neck while he palmed her breasts. "I want to fuck you so hard."

"Yes," she moaned, pushing back against him.

He stroked her thigh and slowly moved his hand up underneath her dress. “You dirty girl,” he whispered.

“It's just too hot,” she said innocently.

He smiled and licked a salty stripe up her neck. Then he rubbed her clit until she gasped, and he pushed two fingers inside her hot, wet core. She groaned and struggled as he held her close to him. He removed his hand and she leaned down over the counter, looking back at him with a saucy smile. He unzipped his pants, lifted her dress and entered her in one smooth thrust.

She moaned loudly while he fucked her hard and fast. Then he stopped. Amy whined in frustration. Jake turned her around and grabbed her face, kissing her hot mouth. Then he lifted her ass to pick her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he carried her towards the refrigerator until her back hit the cold, stainless steel door. Her whole body shivered and she closed her eyes, biting her lip.

He held her up as he entered her again and continued to fuck her slowly and deeply at just the right angle to make her cry out his name. Her skin was slick with sweat and he put his mouth to the dip in her throat to taste the salt. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he whispered filthy things in her ear and bit her earlobe. She came with a loud cry, and he sped up and finished close behind.

Then he slowly released her legs back to the ground. Amy let out a deep sigh and carefully rearranged her dress with a wicked grin on her face. Jake put a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers run down to her necklace. He held the pendant in the palm of his hand and smiled. "Who can find a woman of valor, her worth is far above rubies."

 

**Postscript**

"Oh damn! The ice cream's melted."


End file.
